kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Taranza
|species = Unknown |affiliation = Queen Sectonia }} Taranza is a major character and the secondary antagonist of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. A spider-like character who kidnaps King Dedede in the opening cutscene of the game, Taranza initially appears to be the main antagonist; however, he is ultimately revealed to be a misguided servant of a much more sinister villain, Queen Sectonia. He is never fought directly in the game, instead affecting other bosses in order to make them fight Kirby. Physical Appearance Taranza is a floating, limbless creature a little over Kirby's height. He has a brown head topped with two yellow-tipped spikes, as well as gray, curvy hair; additionally, his mouth contains two fangs. On the front of his hair, Taranza has two orange eyes, two white eyes below those, and four more eyes on the back of his head. He wears a red scarf and a dark green cape with a spider-web design. His body has two sets of white buttons on its front, and red circle designs on either side. Finally, Taranza has a stinger-like appendage on his bottom and six white and orange gloved hands. His appearance in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe is similar, except for the fact that his clothes have a red and purple color scheme. Story 's castle caught in the Dreamstalk.]] The morning after the Dreamstalk lifts Kirby's home and King Dedede's castle into the floating kingdom of Floralia, Taranza enters the king's castle, easily dispatches several Waddle Dee guards, and captures King Dedede. He flees the castle with the king in tow, and heads higher into Floralia, followed by Kirby climbing the Dreamstalk in pursuit. Throughout Kirby's journey through Floralia's six worlds, Taranza attempts to impede his progress by creating or aggravating bosses. He uses spider web-like magic to turn inanimate objects to life, such as a flower into Flowery Woods, a cloud into Kracko, and a stone statue into Coily Rattler. On the other hand, he shakes Paintra's painting and throws a rock at a sleeping Pyribbit, aggravating both into confronting Kirby. Kirby continuously defeats the bosses and pursues Taranza, intent on saving Dedede. Unknown to Taranza, Kirby enters portals to many alternate dimension areas at Royal Road, and saves the People of the Sky he finds there. With their help, he then follows Taranza and Dedede into a castle. As Kirby enters, Taranza notes Kirby's persistence, and says he cannot allow Kirby to interfere with his plans. He correctly guesses that Kirby followed him in order to rescue Dedede, whom he calls "the hero of the lower world." He briefly explains that the People of the Sky thought they could use the Dreamstalk to save their world, but he saw right though their plan. He then takes control of Dedede, turning him into Masked Dedede and forcing him to attack Kirby. Kirby defeats King Dedede, breaking his hammer and part of his mask in the process, but Taranza revives him with his magic. Kirby defeats the king a second time, and the rest of his mask is destroyed, breaking Taranza's control. Taranza approaches the unconscious Dedede, confused how he had lost, as he followed his master's orders. He then considers Kirby to be the true hero of the lower world, and he quickly summons Queen Sectonia, hoping she'll save him. Sectonia immediately attacks Taranza, sending him flying out of the castle and into the sky, while criticizing his failure to follow her orders, as she told him to capture the hero of Dream Land, who in reality was Kirby. Queen Sectonia attacks Kirby, and Kirby defeats her. She then combines herself with the Dreamstalk, but with the help of King Dedede and the People of the Sky, Kirby confronts Queen Sectonia again. He defeats her, but she grabs Kirby by the foot with a vine. Taranza then reappears carrying Dedede, ready to help. He throws Dedede at Kirby, and Dedede smacks Kirby free of the vines. Dedede then throws Kirby at Taranza, who gives Kirby a Miracle Fruit. Hypernova Kirby then defeats Sectonia for the seemingly final time. Afterwards, the vines rapidly disintegrate, and Kirby and Dedede fall from the sky. The People of the Sky catch Kirby and his house, while Taranza catches Dedede. Taranza, Kirby, Dedede, and the People of the Sky then admire the fully-bloomed Dreamstalk. It is not known whether Taranza returned to Floralia or stayed in the lower world with King Dedede and Kirby, but it can be assumed that he has the ability to travel between the two lands using the Dreamstalk. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Story In the distant past, a faraway place called the Dream Kingdom is beset by enemies. After Kirby and his team defeat Kracko and Pyribbit, they hear rumors of a mage who invigorates enemies to attack, who turns out to be Taranza. They defeat him, but enemies continue to cause trouble. Team Kirby sets out to defeat Landia EX, the latest threat, and peace is restored after their victory. A few days later, a dimensional rift opens unexpectedly, releasing Parallel Susie. Team Kirby conquers her and Parallel Landia, and learns that Taranza was the one who conjured the rift. The mage summons the black mirror and Dark Taranza, who in turn summons the king of darkness, King D-Mind. This villain destroys Dark Taranza and assaults Team Kirby. The heroes challenge him and destroy the black mirror, trapping the king in a sealed-off dimension. With the mirror shattered, Taranza comes to his senses and becomes a passive member of the village. Peace returns to the Dream Kingdom and Team Kirby vows to suppress any threats that should emerge. Battle For the first time in the series, Taranza is fought directly. After being unlocked for 35 Gem Apples, the battle takes place in the Empyrean. He is an Ordeal boss in the Tough category and must be defeated before the player can access the Decisive Battlefield. His magical attacks include firing projectiles, throwing a bouncy orb, firing jewels from the background, dashing across the screen in an energy bubble, and creating a large explosion around himself. He teleports frequently to dodge attacks and assault Team Kirby from different angles. Finally, Taranza uses energy nets to trap the Kirbys. He flies into the background, throws the net, and any Kirbys hit by it will be immobilized. To free the trapped Kirby, the others must attack the net until it breaks (or if the player is trapped, mash the +Control Pad). If not done fast enough, the net will shrink around the trapped Kirby and then explode, dealing massive damage. If the net is broken, however, Taranza will be launched onto the ground, temporarily stunned. Taranza is not fought again, but his black mirror counterpart, Dark Taranza, uses the same techniques. He is fought in the Decisive Battlefield. After King D-Mind's defeat, Taranza becomes a resident of the village, occupying the roof of Magolor's Shoppe. His color scheme changes from purple and pink to his traditional one, indicating the end of his curse. Relationship with Queen Sectonia In the past, Taranza and Queen Sectonia had a very good friendship. However, Queen Sectonia became evil after being corrupted by the Dimension Mirror that Taranza presented to her, and she used her dark magic to influence Taranza to do her bidding. This spell of influence was seemingly broken when Sectonia attacked Taranza. Taranza later called out to help Soul of Sectonia, but his voice didn't reach her due to her insanity and desire for power. In ''Kirby: Planet Robobot, it is revealed that Queen Sectonia was once of the same species as Taranza prior to her possession of a new body. Abilities Taranza is shown to be a skilled wielder of magic. He can fire purple balls of energy, possess and strengthen other beings, and use a web-like net of energy to capture and carry others. When possessing King Dedede in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Taranza uses magical strings attached to Dedede's limbs to control him like a puppet. In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, where he is fought directly, Taranza uses magic to fight, primarily in the form of energy orbs. Aside from those attacks, he can surround himself in a damaging barrier to ram into the Kirbys, trap them with an explosive energy net, or teleport rapidly around the screen. Etymology Taranza's name is derived from tarantula, the species of arachnid that he is based on.Miiverse Quotes Related Quotes Trivia *Taranza, with his simple, floating body, dark brown skin, and limbless hands, somewhat resembles Magolor. **A painting of Magolor appears in the background of Stage 3 of Wild World, hanging near a painting of Taranza. This suggests that they may be related in some way. *Despite having speaking lines in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Team Kirby Clash Deluxe is the first time Taranza has been shown to be able to open his mouth. *Taranza functions similarly to Kamek 's role in the Yoshi and Mario ''franchises. Both are mage-like characters acting on the behalf of the true villain of their respective games, whom they share a personal relationship with. Both kidnap someone they believe to be a powerful hero who will interfere with their master's plans, only to be thwarted by someone else instead. Both influence the bosses fought within the games without being directly fought. Finally, both are ultimately defeated/attacked by their own superior, only to return to signal the beginning of the final phase of the final boss battle. **However, Taranza betrays Queen Sectonia by intervening on Kirby's behalf, while Kamek remains loyal to Baby Bowser for many years onward. *Taranza's voice, provided by Hirokazu Ando, was first heard in the downloadable ''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe sub-game. It can be heard when Dedede hits a backbeat while wearing the Taranza mask. In a Miiverse post, director Shinya Kumazaki stated that the voice was "designed with the image of an androgynous young spider."Miiverse *Taranza's keychain, like Magolor's, depicts his skin as black rather than brown. *When the Sectonia Clone in Kirby: Planet Robobot is defeated, the last entity which the shape-shifting liquid turns into before exploding is a being that resembles Taranza. The main differences between this entity and Taranza are that the entity has longer hair, different horn shapes, and pronounced eyelashes. This shows that Taranza and Sectonia were once members of the same species, as stated on Miiverse. *During the conclusion of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Taranza can be seen holding a flower that bears a striking resemblance to Queen Sectonia's second form. **He can later be seen sitting above the Shoppe, still holding the flower. * In Kirby Battle Royale, Taranza can be seen on the right side of the crowd in Party Room stage of Coin Clash. * In ''Kirby Star Allies'', Taranza is one of the transformations of the Stone copy ability, being part of a duo with Sectonia's standard form. * Taranza is going to help Kirby that Sectonia turn on him. Artwork KPR Sticker 36.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 190.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Kirby Twitter Valentines Day 2.jpg|Valentines Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (cameos as a cookie) Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 40.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 28.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter K25th Twitter (192).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork King D-Mind Twitter.jpeg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 21.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter TKCD_Taranza_artwork.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' 1st Anniversary artwork K25th Twitter (247).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Gallery Taranza Entrance.jpeg|Taranza enters King Dedede's Castle. Taranza Kidnap.jpeg|Taranza kidnapping King Dedede. KTD_Taranza.jpg|Kirby encounters Taranza in Royal Road's boss stage. KTD Masked Dedede.png|Taranza controls Masked Dedede. KTD Taranza raisin'.jpg|Taranza revives Dedede with magic. KTD Taranza.png|Taranza holding a Miracle Fruit. Super Mario 64 plagiarism.png|Taranza's portrait in Stage 3 of Wild World. Rare Keychain 35.png|Taranza's keychain DDDD Taranza.jpg|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' ArmorDr9.png|Team Kirby Clash Deluxe (Armor) Dr9.png|Team Kirby Clash Deluxe (Weapon) Taranza.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' TKCD_Shoppe_Blue.jpg|Taranza rests atop Magolor's Shoppe. Sprites and Models Triple deluxe keychain taranza 67403.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Keychain) Taranza DAZvqeyU0AAZAm5.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Taranza DAZvsMTVwAEBfHY.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' References de:Taranza es:Taraña fr:Taranza it:Taranza ja:タランザ Category:Villains Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Villains in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Allies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Male characters Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Villains in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Bosses Category:Bugs Category:Male Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Male Bosses Category:Male Enemies